Lego Spongebob: Plankton Rises
It has been not yet confirmed but has been rumoured by the vast majority of people. The audience hope it will be released in 2015 at maximum. ---- Lego Spongebob: Plankton Rises is the sequel to Lego Spongebob Squarepants which had not yet been released either. ---- Plot Plankton, with the help of the time machine he spent months building, he traveled back in time to 1969 to kill the younger Mr Krabs. He killed him erasing the memories of him in the now timeline except for some people such as Spongebob and Old Man Jenkins. Spongebob then finds out with Mr K, the business has been tight causing the Krusty Krab to rot; everyone leaving. Spongebob loses his job and made him curious about Mr K until he went to the dump to clear his thoughts. He met Old Man Jenkins and He seems to be the only person to remember Mr K as well. Spongebob then realises that he must travel back in time to find out about his disappearance. Can he uncover the mystery and beat Plankton at his own game? Playable and Unlockable Characters Spongebob ---- Patrick ---- Young Mr Krabs ---- Old Man Jenkins ---- Squidward ---- Young Harold Squarepants ---- Gary Snail ---- Young Sluggo(Gary's father)- 45,000 studs ---- Plankton - 600,000 studs (unlockable after completing bonus levels) ---- Karen - 100,000 studs (unlockable after game completed) ---- Blackjack Squarepants - 30,000 studs ---- Sandy Cheeks ---- Young Plankton - 100,000 studs (unlockable after game is completed) ---- Mr Krabs(unlockable after game is completed) - 400,000 studs ---- Young Karen - 45,000 studs (unlockable after game is completed) ---- Pearl Krabs - 15,000 studs (unlockable after 6th level) ---- Harold Squarepants ---- Flying Dutchman - 500,000 studs (after game is completed, unlockable) ---- Squilliam ---- Mrs. Puff - 5,000 studs ---- Young Mrs. Puff - 15,000 studs (when the past of the whole story starts; unlockable) ---- Mayor FredKelp - 45,000 studs (unlockable in the past) ---- Young Mr Puff - 35,000 studs (unlockable in the past) ---- Nat Peterson - 500 studs ---- Smitty Jerben's Skeleton - 90,000 studs ---- Young Man Jenkins ---- Patrick's father ---- Squidward's father ---- Spongebuck Squarepants - 200,000 studs (unlockable after bonus levels completed) ---- Snellie The Snail - 4,000 studs ---- Mr Krabs' Mother(1969) - 40,000 studs ---- SpongeGar - 250,000 studs (unlockable after bonus levels) ---- PatGar - 150,000 studs (unlockable after bonus levels) ---- SquidGar - 150,000 studs (unlockable after bonus) ---- Mary the old woman - 2,000 studs ---- Ghost Pirate - 25,000 studs (unlockable after completion of game) ---- Larry Lobster ---- Mary's mother - 50,000 studs ---- Mrs Wormsy - 7,000 studs ---- Jellyfish - 80,000 studs (unlockable after watching a game trailer) ---- Sandy(during Hibernation) - 120,000 studs ---- Jack M Crazyfish - 50,000 studs ---- Slenderman - 500,000 studs (unlockable after bonus levels) ---- Timmy the little fish - 100 studs ---- Reg - 15,000 studs ---- Dennis the Bounty Hunter - 200,000 studs (unlockable after first bonus level) ---- King Neptune - 300,000 studs (unlockable after completion of game) ---- Princess Mindy - 85,000 studs ---- Tom the Chocolate Raging Fish - 9,000 studs ---- Spongebob(prom) - 23,000 studs ---- Mr Krabs(Navy) - 100,000 studs ---- Mr Krabs Mother(present) - 40,000 studs ---- Spongebob(Jellyfish Gear) - 45,000 studs ---- Kevin Cucumber - 30,000 studs ---- Clamu - 70,000 studs (unlockable after completion of game) ---- Baby Clamu - 35,000 studs (unlockable after completion of game) ---- Neptune's chief guard - 10,000 studs ---- Neptune's Junior Guard - 4,000 studs ---- Mrs. Tufsy - 300 studs ---- Pearl(prom) - 20,000 studs ---- Mr Doodle - 250 studs ---- Neptune's Prisoner - 8,000 studs ---- Snail Owner Old Lady - 230 studs ---- Spongebob(Mermaidman Gear) - 70,000 studs(unlockable after fifth level completed) ---- Patrick(Barnacleboy Gear) - 55,000 studs (unlockable after fourth level completed) ---- Mermaidman - 300,000 studs ---- Barnacleboy - 250,000 studs ---- Young Mermaidman - 300,000 studs (unlockable in the past) ---- Young Barnacleboy - 250,000 studs (unlockable in the past) ---- Man Ray - 310,000 studs ---- Young Man Ray - 290,000 studs (unlockable in the past) ---- Glove World ticket collector - 21,000 studs (unlockable after Glove World completed) ---- Spongebob(lawyer outfit) - 60,000 studs ---- Spongebob(Goofy Goober outfit) - 50,000 studs ---- Goofy Goober - 100,000 studs (unlockable after Glove World is completed) ---- Weenie Hut Jr Waiter - 25,000 studs ---- Spongebob(with kelp moustache) - 250,000 studs (unlockable after game is completed) ---- Uncle Sherm Squarepants - 70,000 studs ---- Spongebob(Ghost costume) - 55,000 studs 45-50 other characters are leaked and this may consist of more because of this. Many others are to be included in the game. ---- New Features Dialogue will be added; characters will be able to talk like previous LEGO games. Subtitles option is placed then. ---- Each character will have their own power(s) and their own inventory containing up to 32 spaces(8 in each set). Items and weapons and artefacts may be picked up and found from time to time. Some can even be bought from the hub. ---- Some character's lives can extend up to 5 or 10 lives. Eg. Plankton can be up to 13 lives. ---- Day and Night Mode option is available in the settings of the game. Day can last for 7-10 mins; Night can be 5–7 minutes. ---- Nine Easter Eggs can be found throughout the game. ---- You can upgrade your weapons which is costly. Eg. First upgrade of Spongebob's net is 50 studs; second upgrade is 500 studs. ---- You can now play up to 4 players at a time if there are four wii remotes. Split-Screen option is available. ---- After each timeline completed, you earn a medal which is worth 100,000 studs which you can trade for real studs. ---- Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images